Blanco
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Desde siempre, el color blanco ha sido el color favorito de la pequeña Cosette. Era un color puro y luminoso que siempre estaba presente en los momentos más felices de su corta vida.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Desde que la pequeña niña tenía memoria, siempre había sentido un especial afecto por el color blanco. Era ésta una predilección curiosa para una niña tan pequeña como lo era entonces Cosette: no era el rosa de los bonitos vestidos que vestía Éponine, ni tampoco era el color azul de los ojos del bebé de la familia Thenardier, el pequeño Gavroche. No, el color que Cosette estimaba por encima de todos los demás era el color blanco.

El blanco era un color simple: nunca era más o menos intenso, tampoco tenía una amplia gama de tonalidades dentro de él mismo. Había oído murmurar a Madame Thenardier sobre si sería más apropiado un color azul celeste o azul añil para el nuevo vestido que iba a estrenar Éponine con motivo de su cumpleaños. Mientras iba de aquí para allá, barriendo el sucio y empedrado suelo de la taberna de los Thenardier, Cosette no podía evitar escuchar las ideas que la mujer del tabernero iba pronunciando en voz alta, tratando de elegir la opción más acertada. La niña no sabía mucho de los diferentes tipos de colores pero sabía que, escogiera la tela que escogiera Madame Thenardier, el vestido nuevo de Éponine sería definitivamente de color azul.

En cambio, el blanco era sencillo, puro y a la vez luminoso: esa clase de luminosidad que la pequeña Cosette veía en las cosas más bellas que tenía en su vida. Ese color estaba en los suaves copos de nieve que bajaban del cielo en los días muy fríos, cubriendo los alrededores con su manto helado; era el color de las esponjosas nubes de un claro día de primavera; y también estaba en las brillantes y titilantes estrellas que Cosette veía desde la grieta en la pared de la alacena en la que dormía, estrellas que siempre le daban las buenas noches... Incluso en sus propios sueños, Cosette se encontraba de nuevo con el color blanco.

Los sueños que invadían la mente de la niña cuando caía la noche – o la madrugada, depende de cuánto tiempo hubiera tenido que permanecer cumpliendo órdenes del matrimonio Thenardier – no siempre eran bonitos: muchas veces, Cosette soñaba con el mezquino matrimonio de taberneros para los que se veía obligada a trabajar sin descanso. En aquellos sueños, siempre había algo más que fregar, algo más que limpiar a fondo, algo que nunca estaba suficientemente limpio por más que la niña frotara y frotara, dejándose los nudillos de color rojizo en el intento. Los Thenardier se limitaban a observar la escena diciendo cosas horribles de ella y de su madre, incluso Éponine, la hija del matrimonio, parecía disfrutar de la situación, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Pero había noches, y éstas solían ser cuando la pequeña más triste se encontraba o más agotada se hallaba, en las que Cosette descansaba feliz soñando con sus cosas más favoritas.

Solía soñar con un hermoso castillo de cuento de hadas edificado en las más altas nubes, donde el sol brillaba luminoso todos los días. Cosette se divertía correteando por los magníficos suelos de aquel castillo, suelos que no tenía limpiar, suelos que se hallaban llenos de juguetes y de niños pequeños que jugaban tranquilamente y que querían ser amigos de la pequeña Cosette. Muchas veces, cuando estaba despierta y se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la taberna de los Thenardier, Cosette apoyaba su rostro en el palo de la escoba y cerraba los ojos por un momento, imaginando que aún se encontraba en su castillo de las nubes.

Pero, a pesar de todos los juguetes y niños sonrientes que habitaban en el castillo de los sueños de Cosette, lo que más adoraba la niña de ese lugar era sin duda la dama de blanco.

Mientras que los otros niños no solían ser los mismos en cada sueño, la dama de blanco de largos cabellos castaños y mirada dulce siempre estaba allí, esperándola. Cada vez que la veía, la niña tenía la certeza de que era la dama más bonita que había en el mundo. Adoraba verla, aunque sólo fuera en sus sueños y lo mismo podía decirse de aquella misteriosa dama: siempre que veía a Cosette, algo en su mirada se iluminaba de alegría a la vez que tendía gentilmente la mano hacia la niña para que fuera junto a ella. Jamás había visto a nadie mirar a otra persona con tanto cariño y devoción en la mirada: aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, aquella dama parecía quererla muchísimo.

Solía abrazarla largamente y acunarla en sus brazos, mientras le cantaba a Cosette una dulce canción de cuna. Su voz se asemejaba al suave fluir de las aguas limpias de un riachuelo en verano o a la brisa que mecía las flores en primavera. Era lo más bonito que Cosette había oído nunca, por lo que era habitual que la niña cerrara los ojos e inspirara hondo, para poder apreciar más la dulce melodía. Aquellas canciones de cuna acababan poco a poco, volviéndose cada vez menos audibles – como un susurro que llega a su fin – a medida que la niña iba durmiéndose también en el sueño, lo que significaba que el despertar a un nuevo día de trabajo en el mesón de los Thenardier estaba a punto de tener lugar. Entonces y únicamente entonces, la dama de blanco dejaba de nuevo a Cosette en su humilde lecho de paja, no sin antes depositar un largo beso en la cabeza de la niña.

- Te quiero mucho, mi Cosette...

Cosette despertaba al día siguiente con esas palabras de cariño aún haciendo eco en su memoria y, mientras se desperezaba cuidadosamente para prepararse para una nueva jornada de trabajo en la posada de los Thenardier, la niña sonreía tímidamente al pesar que había una única persona en el mundo que la quisiera tanto como aquella dama de blanco y esa persona era su madre, Fantine. La niña imaginaba a menudo el día en que ella volvería para llevarla consigo y abandonar a los Thenardier, siempre miraba al horizonte al caer la noche, esperando verla aparecer en el camino, pero los días pasaban y Cosette continuaba bajo la tutela de los mesoneros.

De un modo u otro, la pequeña sentía que los mejores momentos de su vida habían estado salpicados por el color blanco, incluso cuando no lo parecía. Era por aquella misma razón, cuando se encontraba arrastrando penosamente un pesado cubo lleno de agua en el bosque en mitad de la noche, pisando la fría nieve blanca bajo sus pies descalzos, que no Cosette no podía imaginar que aquel misterioso hombre que acababa de surgir de entre la sombra de los árboles no tenía intención de hacerle ningún daño. Por ello, la niña soltó el cubo y se apresuró a esconderse tras el tronco de un árbol.

Tranquila, no tengas miedo de mí – oyó Cosette decir al extraño, a la vez que asomaba tímidamente el rostro: era un hombre de la edad de Thenardier, pero en absoluto le recordaba a él. Aquel extraño poseía algo en su mirada que le hacía confiar en él, algo que hasta entonces sólo había sentido con la dama de blanco de sus sueños... - Dime, pequeña, ¿quién eres tú?

La niña tragó saliva y salió de su escondite, abrigándose lo mejor que podía con sus gastados harapos. Aquel claro del bosque estaba lleno de nieve, algo que la hacía tiritar de frío, pero la pequeña supo que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar cuando el desconocido esbozó una sonrisa de genuino cariño al oírla decir finalmente:

- Me llamo Cosette


End file.
